Fear Mongers
Overview Source Entity: Parallax. Source Totem: Sword. Location of Source Conduit: Qward. Number of Known Bearers: Unknown. Fear Mongers are chosen due to the innate fear they can project or cause. Powers by Mastery Levels The Recruit= * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Krona added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. * Vibrational Interference: Certain vibrational frequencies can cause a Power Ring to malfunction. * Hope Influence: The transmission and power of one of the Fear rings can be greatly disrupted by the presence of a Blue Disciple Ring. * Recharge Protocol: The rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. |-| First Degree= * Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user. * Force Field Generation: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Fear Mongers duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet, this theory has not been proven. * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They can be coded to the wearer so as to make them unusable if stolen. * Uniform: The Mongers uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Each Fear Monger is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. |-| Second Degree= * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Fear Monger can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Monger is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Fear Monger creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Fear Monger has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, a Monger's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Emergency Beacon: A Fear Monger in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a soldier's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. * Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Monger to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. |-| Third Degree= * Energy Absorption: The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the Green Lantern power rings, a yellow power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging, but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. |-| Fourth Degree= * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghost like state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Mongers can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others. * Search Probes: A user is capable of sending probes through their Power Ring that were tasked with locating specific targets or individuals. * Instill Fear: the Power Ring is unique in that its base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. This allows them to create the energy constructs of an opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder. |-| Fifth Degree= * Wormhole Network: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. * Kryptonian Charging: Similar to how the light of a Green Power Ring can be used to create artificial Kryptonite energy to harm a Kryptonian, the yellow energy from a Yellow Power Ring can charge the powers of a Kryptonian or Daxamite. |-| Sixth Degree= * Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. * Phasing: The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of fear and the density of the object's molecular structure. * Mind Alteration: As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. |-| Seventh Degree= * Conscious Projection: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by another ring wielder as a yellow, ghost like image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon contact with the body. Structure Ranks= * Rojitar: Title given to a Sixth Degree or higher Lantern who is given control over the Corps. Position currently unfilled. * Clarissi: Mobius second in command who is the Keeper of the Book of Parallax. Position currently filled by Lyssa Drak. Oath "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like my power Krona's might!" Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Lantern Corps Factions